I Can Look Past That (OLIVER V3 Vocaloid OC One Shot)
by ThunderClash
Summary: OLIVER v3 X OC A cute little one shot I made up with shall make your heart warm :3 and you will feel the blushies!


**Oliver X Julia 1.1**

(33.4Vocaloid x Narrator0.1)

"**I Can Look Past That"**

"…Are we there yet?" I moaned obnoxiously

"Not yet, but we will soon!" Oliver chimed, with James perched on his shoulder

Oliver was Julia's best friend, and she had known him ever since preschool. She'd lived in England up until the 3rd grade. Then her dad took a job offer in America…Parting England was the hardest thing she had ever done, but saying goodbye to Oliver was the worst about it. It broke her heart to leave to a strange country and never see her flat in London ever again.

Julia's parting took an even bigger toll on Oliver than it did to Julia. She was the only friend he ever had.

The years passed, Oliver and Julia occasionally video chatted or talked over the phone, but it wasn't the same as having Julia talking to him face-to-face.

But now, her dad had decided to take a vacation over the summer to London, England. Julia was very excited to go back to her home country, even if it was for about a month. Though Julia had made plenty of friends in America, Oliver still had a place in her heart. She had a small crush on the half English, half Japanese boy for quite some time, and always hoped he liked her back.

To Julia, there were absolutely no flaws to Oliver. She loved the way his (rather untamed) blonde hair was so soft and practically gleamed in the sunlight. His voice was always cheerful, up-beat, and delicate all at the same time. Whenever he sang (Which was quite frequently), his voice was almost that of a choir-boy. He loved the sea/ocean and often had his sailor cap and jacket on. One of his eyes was a shiny golden-yellow color and his other eye was bandaged up. Most of the kids in his grade were scared of Oliver because of this and they often labeled him as being "scary" or "weird" or "The kid with YELLOW EYES, God so help me YELLOW EYES!" or the most common; "creepy".

Julia never thought of him this way. Oliver was actually the exact opposite of what the other kids thought of him as being. Oliver was quite kind; he was as sweet as maple syrup, and most definitely a gentleman. He was also very peaceful and absolutely loved nature. He had an American Goldfinch pet named James that was always perched on either his shoulder of his sailors cap. No matter where Oliver went, James was with him.

Julia had a pet too. But he wasn't what most people would think of as a pet. Julia's "loyal animal" named _Duronto_ was a (well, semi-mutated) bunny with bird wings, a fox tail, and a narwhal horn.

Anyways, the first thing Julia did when she and her dad unpacked at their hotel room in London, was rush over to Oliver's flat just a kilometer away. Olivers parents agreed to let Julia stay at their flat for two days, just to spend time with Oliver. (Under her dads' permission and Durontos' supervision, of course)

In those two days, Oliver took Julia to two tourist attractions she hadn't seen in many years, The London Eye and the Tower of London. This was the eve of the second day with Oliver. Tomorrow…Julia would be touring Scotland for three weeks with her dad before going directly to southern England to visit relatives for one week.

Oliver said he would take Julia somewhere very, very _special_ before she had to go touring with her dad. Julia wouldn't see Oliver for four weeks, 3 in Scotland and 1 in southern England. Then after that, Julia, Duronto, and her dad would only have a day or two before returning to America.

However, Oliver said that Julia had to close her eyes for the surprise. The two of them took a taxi to who-knows-where (Except Oliver knew where he was going, of course). Then both of them came out of the taxi and stepped into some kind of building, where he told her to open her eyes. All there was before her was;

Stairs. STAIRS! Just, simply stairs. Duronto started to crack up at Julia's' reaction. Then Oliver reassured her; "The surprise is _up_ the stairs."

Now, Oliver, James, Julia, and Duronto had been climbing those stairs for what seemed like FOREVER. Oliver swiftly and eagerly arrived at the top of all the staircases with James (still) resting on Olivers' shoulder.

Now, Duronto and I were still climbing the stairs, not too far from Oliver and the top of the last flight of stairs. He offered me a hand up the last few steps and without even thinking, I took it. Olivers' hand was warm and soft to the touch. Blush crept up to my face until it was bright red. Oliver, once he realized the two of us were holding hands, blushed intensely as well. A shy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he helped me up those last steps. He still kept a tight grip my hand as I looked around, trying to figure out where we were; "Ollie, where are—"

Woah. Right in front of me was Big Ben. The gigantic bell mesmerized me, I've always wanted to see it, and Oliver probably knew too. He gently let go of my hand and I excitedly ran over to the bell, touching it and examining all of the clockwork around it. Then, I scurried over enthusiastically to the clock. It seemed transparent. The captivating light of the London Eye, street lights, shops, people, and all of London were beautiful against the dark blue night time sky.

Oliver looked out of the clock tower right next to me, his face pressed up against the glass as well; "It's pretty isn't it…?" Oliver whispered

I turned to him; "Of course! I love it…It was so nice of you to take me up here…" I said, my voice fading out. I tried to hide the worry, but it was still there in my voice.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?! Argh, I knew you wouldn't like it… I'm such a stupid bloke! I should have taken you to—"

"Ollie, I _love it_! I'm just worried about something is all."

"What is it?" he asked

"Returning home…Like, back to America." I replied sadly

The thought of this made Oliver feel lonely inside again, just like how he felt when she left the first time.

I glanced over at my best friend, his eye shroud with angst.

"I'll be fine though!" I assured "I'll be back next summer, remember?"

"Next summer is too long to wait until…" Oliver thought "She'll be gone for 4 weeks tomorrow! I can't wait that long. I have to confess to Julia today. It's either now or next summer!"

Oliver always had a crush on Julia, ever since he could remember. And when she left so long ago to America…It ripped his heart into shreds.

"…Hey, Julia?" Oliver asked

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I have s-something to a-ask you…"

I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

But Oliver was at a loss of words. He was no idea how to tell her how much he loved her. "And what if Julia doesn't like me back?" he thought; "Then what?"

"You look nervous, Ollie. You can tell me anything! I'm your _bestfriend_!" I said to him

Oliver looked away; had he just been…_friendzoned_?! Yup. Pretty much.

"She just called me her best friend?! That means she'll never love me back…Well, it's now or next summer, Oliver. I have to do it." He told himself

"…Julia?"

"Yes?" I said back, turning my head to face him again, he was acting very strange.

Oliver suddenly cupped his hands over my face and pressed his lips against mine. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, I was surprised at his sudden action, yet very delighted.

Oliver pulled away shyly, uncertain if Julia liked being kissed. He blushed and stared at the ground nervously, awaiting Julia's reaction.

"Ollie? I asked

"Y-yes?"

"You're adorable when you blush!"

Oliver looked back up at me with his golden-yellow eye; "You think so…? I think you're adorable when you—"

The James chirped something into Oliver's ear, which Oliver seemed to understand. "Yes, I know James, I was just about to do that. Umm, well, Julia…I know this is w-weird and sudden, but do you w-want to go out with me?" he stuttered "p-please?" he added

I paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened in the last two minutes. "Did he just ask me out?" I thought "or am I just imagining things? No, I'm pretty sure he just asked me out."

I threw my arms around the blonde and nuzzled my face into his shoulder; "Oliver I'd love to! You don't know how long I've wanted you to…um, ask me out…"

"Oh," Oliver blushed again; "I-I never thought you would, well, like someone _like me_."

I tilted my head quizzically; "What do you mean?"

Oliver timidly drops his gaze to the ground and hesitantly points to the bandages covering his left eye.

I felt bad for him; he thinks I don't like him because of his bandages! Only because other kids avoid him because of that doesn't mean I would!; "I don't care about your bandages! _I can look past that_!" I say to him

"…Really? A-are you sure?" Oliver asked

"Of course! Ollie, you're the nicest person I've ever met! And I love you no matter what." I smile

Oliver looks back up into my cerulean-colored eyes; "Julia, I've never, ever, ever met anyone like you before. You're too kind!" Oliver grins

I glance out of the clock tower and admire the beautiful view of London. Memories ran through my mind of all the special things Oliver did with me before I moved to America; "How could I not known Oliver liked me all this time?!" I thought, a small smile spreading across my lips.

"Hey, Julia?" Oliver asks again, interrupting my train of thoughts

"Yes?"

"hey, guys, It's getting' real late, we'd better be going back" Duronto chipped in.

Oliver giggled at Duronto, and then looked back at me again. He tried to touch my face, but ends up missing (Lack of depth perception, people.)

So I took his hand and put it on my face for him.

"Sorry," he said; "It's because of my stupid bandaged eye…"

"It's fine, I think it's kind of cute how you miss things sometimes, actually."

Oliver blushes for like the third or fourth time now, and then looks over to his shoulder for James; "James, should we— Oh my God where's James!? He was here a second ago! Where could he have gone t—" Oliver was interrupted by Duronto "ahem-ing" loudly and smugly pointing to the top of his head.

Oliver and I let out a sigh of relief when we saw James nestled on top of Durontos' furry rabbit head; "I think James want to go home, huh?" Duronto said "It's time we start going home too."

Oliver nods his head at Duronto and gently squeezes my hand.

"I'm getting a bit tired too." I yawned "Ollie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Climbing all those stairs earlier was totally worth it."


End file.
